There have been closure assemblies for containers that have employed various types of arrangements for insuring that loose articles in a container do not move around during storage, shipping and handling. These have included various types of packing material. Expandable sealing devices have also been suggested for use. Examples of closure assemblies incorporating diaphragms or other expandable sealing devices include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,880,900, 2,833,398 and 4,215,786. The closure industry has been continuously looking for closure assemblies that are simple and efficient to construct and use, as well as ones which will instantly indicate whether or not they have been tampered with. It would therefore be desirable to provide improved tamper-evident closure assemblies.